Internet access is currently available almost anywhere, and modern radio communication technology enables transmission speeds that match wired communication speeds or even surpass them. In many cases, wireline or optical communication connections to the internet may not be available or they are expensive to arrange. For that reason, in many cases it may be technically most feasible to use a radio network for accessing the internet or connecting to private networks. By a radio network it is meant here that a communication network comprises nodes that can establish a connection to a user device and thereby allow the user device to connect to the communication network wirelessly.
There is, therefore, a need for solution that provide reliable ways to connect to radio networks.